


Not What It Seems

by DrownedTrying



Series: South Park Fics [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: Princess (Y/N) is looking for a life with excitement.Prince Kenny is looking for a life without responsibility.Both are looking for happiness.Will they both get what they want, or will the war between the Lord of Darkness, High Elf King, and the Grand Wizard jeopardize their dreams?





	1. Chapter 1

“Damnit! God fucking damnit!” 

You watch with bored eyes as King Clyde paces back and forth, his purple cape billowing behind him. He’s possibly fuming about the Elf Kingdom and the Kingdom of Kupa Keep again, and you’re tired of it. It was amusing to watch at first, but now, it’s like watching the same play by the same scriptwrite over and over again.

“Let me guess,” you begin, shifting so your chin rests in the palm of your hand, “The Grand Wizard ordered his men to flank the right side of the kingdom and managed to take out half of the village that resides there.” King Clyde’s angry forest green eyes snap to you, the stomping of his feet resonating throughout the throne room as he comes to an abrupt stop. You stare back with an aura of boredom, lightly tapping your cheek with a gloved hand, knowing with no amusement at all that your guess was correct. After all, you had overheard the king’s thief, Feldspar, reporting the attack only minutes before King Clyde began his tantrum. 

“Princess (Y/N), if there’s something you’re refusing to tell me, please, let me know. Otherwise, I may just think you’re planning to go back to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep,” he spats. You lift your head as you watch your childhood friend storm his way over, maintaining a blank expression on your face. Ever since he was banished by the Grand Wizard and that stupid stick of his, King Clyde’s changed. Said king grabs the bottom of your jaw tightly in his own gloved hand. You stare into his eyes without fear. You don’t even blink. 

“Your Majesty, do you honestly think I’ll go back to a kingdom that’s run by a fat bastard who wanted nothing more but to eliminate all competition?” you ask evenly. King Clyde stays silent, but his expression softens slightly. “I escaped to your Kingdom of Darkness for a reason, King Clyde, and you know good and well that I would rather kneel before an executioner and have my head chopped off or be hanged by the neck than go back to where I was no more than a petty prisoner in a cold and empty castle.”

“I suppose you’re correct,” King Clyde mutters, his grip on your jaw loosening. He looks thoughtful, his gaze looking distant for a moment before releasing you. The monarch stands straight, swiftly turning away from you, speaking from over his shoulder as he makes his exit. “I shall meet you at supper. I’m afraid I have some… _things_ I need to do.” King Clyde disappears from sight, the heavy door closing behind him with surprisingly little noise.

You sigh, rising to your feet. King Clyde was probably being over dramatic, which was nothing new, but it sometimes got on your nerves. With nothing more to do in the empty room, you walk in the opposite direction of King Clyde and towards the grand stairs. 

King Clyde had been a close friend for many years, his family and yours often fighting side by side in the Battle of Stark’s Pond. You had known the king when he was a toddler prince, only a year older than you, and you two had grown close quickly. He had always been protective of you, though he and his family resided in Kupa Keep while your family lived in a small kingdom nearby. Whenever the opportunity reared its head, the two of you would run wild through long, golden fields of wheat and grass, chasing each other into the nearby forests. 

_It was one day when the two of you had run too far, finding yourself becoming entrapped by a net hidden on the forest ground. You faintly remember a large, brunette man dressed in browns and blacks, with strange body paint smeared in intricate designs over his body arriving moments after you and Prince Clyde had been trapped. The two of you dangled in the air, holding onto the ropes of the net as you both cry out to be released. The man simply laughs, a sound that sends chills down your spine to this day at the mere memory, using a rather large battle axe to cut the net down. However, instead of releasing you, he drags you both behind him to a camp, where people dressed similarly to him gathers around, watching the three of you with terrifying grins plastered on their faces. He spoke in an unknown tongue to whom you believed to be the leader of the clan, soon dragging the both of you to the insides of a wooden cage. He locks you in and leaves, the sun quickly disappearing from the sky._

_“We’ll get out of this. I promise I won’t let them touch you,” Prince Clyde had whispered to you, taking one of your hands in his own. You let out a shuddering sob, curling up against the brunette boy of eleven years old. A small noise catches your attention, and when you look up, you notice a boy around your age with sharp markings that reminded you of a tiger, and a wild mane of blonde hair that made you think of lions. The boy gasps, hiding himself out of view, but still watching you from the shadows._

_“Clyde, did you see him?” you asked, your eyes wide as you stare at your friend. He nods, watching the shadows the blonde boy had hidden himself in. You can still see the outline of the boy, but neither of you made a move to motion him over. The boy seems to do that himself, however, slowly coming out of hiding and stalking towards you, a dagger strapped to a belt around his waist._

_His brown eyes were wide as he stared at the two of you, looking ready to run if you made a single movement. You stare back with equally wide eyes, and Prince Clyde shifts so you’re behind him. The boy freezes, watching you both with fear and caution, before continuing to make his way towards you._

_“Please,” Prince Clyde whispers. The boy stops and stares at Clyde, a blank, yet scared expression on his face. “We just want to go home. We won’t come back, we promise!”_

_“I don’t think he speaks English,” you whispered to the young prince, biting your lip. Clyde grows quiet, and the both of you watched as the blonde seats himself right across from your cage. None of you move until the boy speaks in the unknown tongue the tall man from before had spoken in, twitching every now and then. He then seems to understand that you have no idea what he’s saying, pointing to himself after a pause._

_“Tweek,” he says. The boy points to you._

_“What?” Prince Clyde wonders._

_“He’s asking for our names,” you realize. You move from behind Clyde, much to his dismay, and sit as close to the other boy as possible. You point to yourself. “(Y/N).” You point to your friend. “Clyde.”_

_“(Y/N). Clyde,” the boy, Tweek, mumbles, testing your names on his tongue. After an internal battle, he nods to himself and stands, taking hold of his dagger. The prince immediately pulled you behind him, but relaxed when Tweek cuts the rope holding the door shut. He offers a hand, pulling you both up. He speaks some more, quickly pulling you to the dark forest. You both follow, careful not to trip over roots or to be trapped in snares. At the edge of the forest, the boy stops and points to a mob with torches, the orange flames kissing each member. You recognize your father, gasping._

_“Dad!” you cry out. Your dad turns, his worried expression melting into one of relief as you and Clyde run over to the mob. He hugs you tightly, and you turn to see the blonde boy watching from the forest, stepping back and becoming one with the shadow._

“Your highness,” a guard says, breaking you out of your thoughts. You glance over at him. “A letter has arrived for you.” You take the letter and glance over it, a smile gracing your lips. Throughout the years, you and Tweek remained close, teaching the other your native tongues and sharing recipes for various potions. The recipe he’s sent you supposedly gives you the power to wield fire for a limited amount of time during battle. However, you’re freshly out of witch hazel and you don’t have any lizard tongue. It looks like you’ll have to dress up for a small trip.

“Prepare my horse. I have business to attend to,” you say. The guard bows and goes to prepare your horse as you open the door to your room. You walk over to an oak chest, opening it and moving books and empty glass bottles out of the way until you find peasant clothes. 

You’re quite looking forward to going into town today.

* * *

Lady Tammy curtseys, batting her brown eyes up at Prince Kenny, who merely smiles politely. Under the Grand Wizard’s demand, Prince Kenny must find a bride to rule a nearby kingdom, one that once was led by a loving king and queen but was quickly overtaken after the disappearance and possibly death of their only daughter. 

However, instead of showing sympathy for the King (D/N) and Queen (M/N), both the Kingdom of Kupa Keep and the Elf Kingdom fight each other, the winner being the new ruler of the destroyed kingdom. If that plan doesn’t work out, Prince Kenny knows that the Kingdom of Darkness was next on that list. That is, _if_ the High Elf doesn’t seize it from King Clyde first. 

“Will I be seeing you at the Grand Ball?” Prince Kenny asks, noting the careful stare of the Grand Wizard. He had to admit, Lady Tammy was quite beautiful, a year or so older than he, but her family didn’t have much to offer in the means of running a kingdom. They were well known to waste their money on alcoholic beverages and illegal potions, much as Prince Kenny’s family did before his father was killed in the Battle of Stark’s Pond and when his mother died from the plague. 

Lady Tammy’s smile grows. 

“Yes, m’lord. I shall see you there.” She giggles when he takes her hand and kisses it swiftly, unaware of the fake smile on his face. She leaves with a wave, and as soon as she’s gone, Prince Kenny collapses onto his throne, exhausted.

 _”What_ was _that?!”_ The prince’s eyes slip closed, a headache beginning to form behind his sapphire eyes. The Grand Wizard storms over, grabbing Prince Kenny by the shoulders and yanking him to his feet against the blonde’s wishes. “Have you forgotten you’re supposed to _marry_ someone _before_ that bullshit ball?! The fucking High Jew Elf’s gonna take over that rundown fucking kingdom and _then_ we’re in shit!” 

“What about the Kingdom of Darkness? I thought you wanted to overthrow Clyde,” Prince Kenny points out. The Grand Wizard’s chocolate eyes narrow dangerously at the blonde.

“Do you realize what our situation looks like, Prince Kenny?” the wizard asks slowly. The prince stays silent, keeping his gaze even with the man holding him with a grip so tight, he was sure he’d bruise. “If that fucking elf gets that kingdom, he’s going to overthrow the Kingdom of Darkness, then Kupa Keep. If we don’t do it first, then we risk redhead, Jewish elves running amok! We can’t let that happen.” Prince Kenny forcefully removes the wizard’s hands from his shoulders, his blank expression morphing into irritation. 

“Oh, I realize it, alright. You just want me to be a pawn in your battlefield for control over the land and sea. What’s next, the air? Isn’t Kupa Keep enough?” he snaps. He doesn’t expect the blow delivered by the Grand Wizard, nor does he expect to stumble back a step, but he expects the pain the burn like flame after the shock wears off, and it comes as promised. The Grand Wizard lowers his closed fist, frowning darkly at the prince.

“If that’s what it takes, then yes. Now, I suggest you go work on your flattery skills. That bullshit with Lady Tammy isn’t enough.” Without another word, the Grand Wizard walks away, his staff gripped tightly in his left hand. Prince Kenny watches him leave, rubbing the cheek where the Grand Wizard had punched him. 

“Are you alright, your Highness?” a voice speaks up. The prince looks over at Paladin Butters, whom had seen the whole ordeal from his place next to the Grand Wizard’s throne.

“Yes, I am” he replies, glaring down at the ground in front of him. “Butters, how do you feel about a ride into town today? I’m feeling the need to escape this damn castle and be around the people today.” The paladin shifts uncomfortably, rubbing his knuckles together.

“Are you sure about that, your Majesty? Won’t the Grand Wizard be awful mad?” Prince Kenny barks out a laugh, ignoring his injury.

“He can be mad all he wants; I don’t care. Besides, as my role as the Prince of Kupa Keep, it’s my duty to know how my subjects fare,” Prince Kenny explains. Paladin Butters nods, looking thoughtful. He then perks up.

“Oh! The town faire is going on! We could always go if you pleased, your Majesty!” he exclaims. The prince’s smile widens as he considers the idea.

“Splendid! Let’s go dress for the occasion, shall we?”

* * *

Within an hour, Prince Kenny and Paladin Butters, disguised as commoners, walk through the faire, taking in the sights of merchants selling their goods, the smells of pastries and meats, and the joyous sound of music, laughter, and chatter filling the air. Prince Kenny loved this time of year, where all the people of Kupa Keep and other neighboring human kingdoms come together as one to celebrate the defeat the Orcs in the Battle of Stark’s Pond. 

Years ago, before the Grand Wizard and the High Elf King rose to the throne, all came to celebrate together. The elves, barbarians, humans, and everything in between would celebrate in the grandest of festivals. All would share foods, exchange weapons, and dance in merriment until the moon was high in the inky darkness of the night sky, but they wouldn’t stop there. Each and every being would release lanterns with a symbol of peace painted in intricate designs ito the sky, watching as they grew smaller and smaller. So small, in fact, one could mistake them as stars.

All of that changed when the legendary Stick of Truth was found and placed in a hidden tower deep within the forest of what now is Kupa Keep. Drawn to its power, the Grand Wizard, only a mere beginner wizard at the time, had stolen it from the tower and used it to his own selfish wishes, much to the dismay of the Elf Kingdom. The new High Elf King was enraged, declaring war on the humans. The war raged from the time both rulers were twelve well into their early twenties. During that time, a young prince had mistakenly allowed the elves to steal the Stick and was ultimately banished from the kingdom. Now a king of his own founded kingdom, the King of Darkness yearns to exact his revenge. 

Little did the three kings know, the Stick was lost when an unexpected storm killed the elf carrying it.

This was something Prince Kenny knew, and has been searching for the Stick to destroy it once and for all. He knows that in the wrong hands, the world as everyone knew it would erupt in flame and death will come to all. 

However, he doesn’t let this deter him as he walks through the crowd, smiling under his brown scarf as he watches his people enjoy the celebration. There were young girls braiding flowers into chains, men showing off their skills at different stands where they throw axes and shoot crossbows, and there were people of all shapes and sizes buying goods from the stands, some gathering what they needed and others buying what had caught their fancy. Catching sight of a magnificent bottle in the hue of blues and purples, Prince Kenny stands next to a girl close to his age of twenty, too focused on the bottle to pay any attention to the girl. 

“I would like that bottle, my good sir,” the prince says, his voice slightly muffled. He points the bottle out to the shop keep, smiling when the heavyset man goes to retrieve the wanted possession.

“A beautiful bottle,” the girl speaks up, smiling as she shifts her gaze to a piece of parchment in her hands. Most of the items, Prince Kenny notices, are crossed off, but he ignores it and smiles warmly at her, knowing she couldn’t see his grin.

“Indeed. It will come to great use at home,” he agrees. The girl pays for her items, leaving the undercover prince to think to himself. The shop keep choses now is the right time to ask for payment, which in all reality, it was quite fine to the prince. He pays and continues to walk around, not at all minding that the paladin was off doing who knows what, but more excited to take part in the festival’s main dance. 

Prince Kenny doesn’t plan on joining in on the dance, but when an older woman yanks him in, he finds himself dancing without a choice, nor without a care in the world. He swings multiple girls around, all varying in ages, laughing as he ducks under the arm of a girl no older than five as she attempts to spin the tall blonde. As the song nears its end, he finds himself spinning the girl from before around.

“Bottle boy!” she exclaims, her eyes laughing playfully at him. Prince Kenny laughs, lifting her into the air as all the other men lift their partners in the air. 

“Hello, there! How are you liking the festival?” he calls over the music. The girl spins, her white teeth shining brightly when she shoots him a grin.

“I love it! I haven’t been to one in two years!”

“Really? Why so long?” Prince Kenny inquires. He pulls her into his arms as the last note rings out, applause ringing out from the townspeople that preferred to watch the dance than partake in it. The girl breathes heavily, her cheeks flushed a rosy color and her eyes bright. Prince Kenny pulls her through the crowd, smiling down at her once she catches her breath.

“I’ve been away for quite some time. This is the first time in quite a while that I’ve been able to come back to Kupa Keep,” she explains. “My king doesn’t care for Kupa Keep, so he’s forbidden his people from visiting, but it’s always nice to visit.”

“Even illegally?” the prince jokes. The girl laughs, the soft sound like music to the prince’s ears.

“Even illegally,” she confirms. They walk in silence, enjoying the other’s company as they gaze at the stands and people around them. Prince Kenny opens his mouth, realizing he hasn’t learned her name, but not a word escapes his mouth as screams fill the air. 

Horses the color of night break through the crowd, their riders not caring if the animals run over innocent townspeople. Everyone begins running in different directions, but both Prince Kenny and the girl are unable to move, the prince with his hand on his hidden sword and the girl staring with a look of terror. 

“It’s the King of Darkness!” someone screams out. As if on cue, the King himself rides his horse calmly down the center of the road, frowning darkly at everyone. People continue to run and scream, but he pays them no mind.

“How many times have I told you not to come here?” he bellows, halting his horse and climbing off. Prince Kenny frowns, his grip tightening on the hilt. King Clyde walks towards him, an air of authority suffocating those around him. 

“I-” the girl next to the prince begins, crying out when he grabs her arm none too gently.

“I have forbidden you from coming back to this blasted kingdom, and after you made it clear you were unwilling to return, _this_ is where I find you?!” the king yells.

“Unhand her,” Prince Kenny snarls, drawing his sword. King Clyde gives him an unamused look.

“What do we have here? A peasant with a sword, hm? Pathetic. My men can kill you without batting an eye. Now, be a good little peasant and drop your weapon before your head drops from your shoulders,” King Clyde snides. The prince ignores him, his eyes trained on the man. 

“Don’t kill him!” the girl cries out. “I’m sorry I disobeyed you. It won’t happen again!” 

“Of course it won’t. Now, get that dirty rag off your head. You don’t look how a princess should be.” Those who chose to watch gasp in shock as the king rips off the headdress on the girl’s head. Prince Kenny’s blue eyes widen, taking a first look at a princess who was long believed to be dead. “Come now, Princess (Y/N). You will spend two fortnights in the dungeon.” King Clyde’s gaze shifts to the blonde. “And as for you… Kill him.”

The last thing Prince Kenny hears is Princess (Y/N) screaming for him to look out.


	2. Chapter 2

You glower darkly at the freezing cobblestone in front of you. It was the middle of December, marking it a month in the dungeon, just as King Clyde promised. The clothes you wore did little to defend you against the terrible bite of the cold, leaving you to shiver against the brick wall you leaned against. The food was bland, you didn’t have a blanket, and you weren’t entirely sure what time it was, much less what day it is.

King Clyde treated you like a prisoner.

A loud metal-on-metal crash catches your attention, and with mild interest, you look up at the locked wooden door that keeps you in the small room. It takes a moment, but the peephole door clanks open, revealing a set of murky green eyes that glare down at you.

“King Clyde requests your presence,” an accented voice growls. You stay in place as the peephole door closes once more. You listen as the guard unlocks the door before throwing it open. The man, with chocolate brown hair and cold eyes, makes his way towards you.

“How nice to see you, Christophe. How long has it been? Two, three weeks?” you ask nonchalantly. The guard says nothing as he unlocks the shackles around your ankles and wrists. 

“Do you need assistance in standing?” Christophe questions. You feel a smirk pulling at the corner of your lips, grunting only slightly as you stand.

“It will not be necessary,” you reply. Christophe leads you out of the dungeon with both of your wrists held tightly behind your back. There’s nothing more you can do than let the man manhandle you like you were some doll. The two of you walk up the stairs and into the main floor of the dark castle, torches that spewed fire of greens and purples lighting the way and casting an ominous glow amongst the walls. The windowless corridor you walked through was considerably warmer than the dungeon, and though you were tempted to gaze up at each and every painting that freckled the walls, you ignored them. You spent too much time admiring them when you had nothing better to do as it is.

“Open the door,” Christophe orders another guard. The guard, a young man you’ve never seen before, nods quickly and opens the door.

_A newcomer. Just what we need for our defenses,_ you think with a roll of your eyes. King Clyde sits at his throne, a yellow piece of parchment in his hands as he reads it over for the hundredth time. Both you and Christophe approach him, but the monarch doesn’t make a move to look at you, much less make any notion he had heard you come in. Christophe leaves the two of you in silence, closing the door behind him. You stare at King Clyde, waiting patiently to hear why he has summoned you.

“Are you ready to tell me why you were at Kupa Keep?” he finally asks, his eyes finally turning to glare at you from over the parchment. You nod silently and he leans back in his grand chair, placing the parchment on his lap. “Well, then? Explain.”

“I was gathering ingredients,” you reply.

“Ingredients? For what, another silly potion of yours?” King Clyde sneers. You blink at him, unamused.

“Yes,” you deadpan. The king raises an eyebrow at you. “On that day, I had received a recipe for a powerful spell that will aid us in battle. However, I had used the last of my witch hazel in a previous spell, and our kingdom does not offer lizard tongue.”

“So this is an excuse to go to Kupa Keep and celebrate?” the monarch growls lowly. 

“I did not go to Kupa Keep to join the celebration of the downfall of the Orcs, your Majesty. It was a day I had forgotten about, and my main concern was to gather what I needed and leave,” you finished. King Clyde studies you, his expression unreadable.

“What, exactly, does this potion do?” You smirk, your eyes flashing dangerously.

“It allows the drinker to control flame for a brief amount of time, m’lord,” you growl, the smirk not leaving your lips. King Clyde stands, walking towards you with a grace only kings could possess. He leans forward, his lips grazing your ear and his hot breath tickling your neck.

“Show me.”

* * *

Prince Kenny was an absolute _disaster._ After waking upon his bed the morning after he was killed, he spent many a day and many a night searching for the princess everyone had believed to be dead. However, now knowing that it was indeed a myth and that you _were_ alive, the prince can’t help but spend every waking moment in attempting to find you. It was not easy and it was damn near impossible, seeing as King Clyde had his warlocks hide his Kingdom of Darkness in a spell of invisibility. It had been a month of nonstop searching with no luck.

Running out of options, Prince Kenny knows it’s time to consult the Elves.

“Your Highness, breakfast is ready,” Paladin Butters speaks up, poking his head into the prince’s room. The blonde monarch simply looks towards his dear friend and smiles, his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight. The sky was clear and without a cloud, but Kupa Keep was buried under a soft blanket of snow.

“Thank you, Butters,” he replies, dismissing the paladin. Butters nods and closes the door gently, leaving the prince to prepare for the day. Prince Kenny heaves a heavy sigh as he packs what he needs for his long journey into a tangerine bag. It was his favorite bag, with more than enough space to store enough clothes and food to last for days. Not only that, but he found the color to be quite relaxing.

With a frown, Prince Kenny lifts a vial of a clear liquid. It was a sleeping draught brewed by the Grand Wizard himself, but the fat piece of shit didn’t seem to notice one of his own potions snatched right from under his nose. The blonde intends to pour it into the Grand Wizard’s goblet, granting him the perfect opportunity to start his journey to the Elven Kingdom.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” he mutters to himself, pocketing the vial. He places his bag in his wardrobe before walking out of his room. The long corridors were brightly lit, the large windows allowing as much sunlight as possible to enter the castle. Prince Kenny often spends his days gazing out of these windows and to the small town below, watching as children play with one another, townspeople mingle and buy what they need, and as shopkeepers bustle about, tending to their customers from the moment the sun rises to late into the night. 

Kupa Keep could be quite beautiful; it just had to have the right pair of eyes gazing down at it to really see the beauty. 

“Ah, Millie. Is the wine ready for breakfast?” Prince Kenny smiles. The strawberry blonde blushes and nods, giggling softly to the redhead next to her.

“Yes, Prince Kenny!” Millie cooes, batting her eyelashes at the prince. He inwardly vomits, but maintains a smile on his face as he picks up the tray of wine filled goblets, as per the normal with him. He walks into the dining room, and noting the Grand Wizard nor any guards are to be seen, Prince Kenny places a goblet next to the wizard’s plate and opens the vial. The blonde watches as the clear liquid mixes evenly with the maroon colored wine. He smiles and goes to his seat with his own goblet, sitting as the Grand Wizard walks through the door, followed by three guards.

“Good morning, Grand Wizard,” the prince greets. The fat piece of shit doesn’t do as much as glance at him as he sits. “Did you sleep well?”

“Seriously, Prince Kenny. Shut the fuck up,” the wizard growls. Prince Kenny’s jaw snaps shut, his eyes narrowing only a fraction at the brunette. This only makes the prince less apologetic for what he’s planning. Following the Grand Wizard’s orders, Prince Kenny shuts up, silently eating his food. He watches through his lashes as the Grand Wizard tiredly chugs his drugged wine with a small smile on his face. Within moments, the Grand Wizard yawns loudly, rubbing his exhausted brown eyes.

“Are you alright?” Prince Kenny asks, feigning concern. The wizard struggles to focus on the blonde monarch, standing to his feet.

“I dunno, Prince Kenny. I think I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” The wizard trails off, teetering back and forth for a second before collapsing to the ground. The guards rush to the fallen ruler, talking quickly amongst one another and unsure on what to do. The prince stands, gathering the attention of the guards.

“Bring the Grand Wizard to his room,” he demands. “He needs his rest if he’s collapsing this early in the morn. Have the royal doctor examine him.” 

“But your Majesty,” one of the guards begin, “how will we pick him up?” It takes everything out of Prince Kenny to keep a straight face and to not burst out laughing.

“Yeah,” the one with the higher pitched voice agreed. “He’s so heavy!”

“Shut up, you bloody bastards! You’re talking to the _prince!”_ the third screeches.

“Oh yeah.” The third guard looks as if he’d rather eat his own dick rather than deal with the other two dimwitted guards.

“Alright, you three. I’m very busy today, so just get the Grand Wizard to his room,” Prince Kenny sighs. Without another word, he turns and walks out the door. “Paladin Butters, go prepare my horse,” the prince calls. He hears the paladin reply with a ‘yessir!’ before scurrying off. Prince Kenny quickly goes to his room and goes to his closet. Throwing it open, he retrieves his bag, along with a dark purple cloak, and leaves his room. The prince smiles and greets the maids and guards he comes across while walking to the stables.

“Here you are, my liege!” Paladin Butters cries, handing him the reigns to his horse. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders and pulling the hood up and over his eyes, Prince Kenny climbs aboard his horse.

“If the Grand Wizard wakes before I get back, tell him I’m in the town,” he orders the young paladin. Paladin Butters nods, although confused, but he doesn’t ask for clarification.

“Safe journeys!” he calls as the monarch quickly rides off. Prince Kenny waves, but turns his focus to riding. Trees and long fields of wheat zip by him in a blur of color, his horse riding at full speed. The blonde can only imagine how the conversation with the High Elf will go.

* * *

By the time Prince Kenny arrived at the Elven Kingdom, the sun was high in the clear blue sky. He nor his horse took too many breaks, riding for an hour or so before resting for food and drink. The prince was lucky he was well prepared for the trip.

“Halt! You are entering the Elven Kingdom!” an elf yells, aiming his bow and arrow at the prince. “Turn back now or suffer from the consequences!”

“I have business with the High Elf!” Prince Kenny calls.

“Oh really?” the elf sneers. “A human, like you, wishes to see the High Elf? Impossible!”

“I have a letter from the Grand Wizard,” the prince improvises. He pulls out a letter with a royal wax seal, showing it to the elf. The elf’s eyes go wide.

“Well, why didn’t you say so? Come in!” The blonde monarch rolls his hidden blue eyes, urging his horse to go forward as the drawbridge lowers. Elves of every shape and size stare at the prince as he and his horse enters the kingdom, most having a look of pure disgust and hatred for the human, others with fear. Prince Kenny ignores these looks the elves shoot his way, focused on arriving at the large tree castle in the middle of the kingdom.

The Elven Kingdom was a magical place. Many magical creatures roamed around the dirt streets; gnomes burrows under houses, fairies flew around in small bursts of color, and Prince Kenny even saw the glimpse of a pure white unicorn grazing in the fields. Everything about the Elven Kingdom screamed wonder and magic, but the young monarch knows better than to trust most magic, no matter how beautiful it may seem.

The elf guards at the entrance of the large tree castle moves aside for the prince to enter. With his hood still drawn, he climbs off his horse, grabbing his bag and making his way inside. Not much has changed since he had last been year many a year ago.

“Tell me, why is there a human in my kingdom?” a soft yet firm voice calls out. Prince Kenny smirks, continuing his way to the throne. High Elf King Kyle sits on his wooden throne with his back straight, his glowing green eyes watching every move the human makes.

“I come bearing news,” Prince Kenny replies. The Elf King turns to his warrior, but doesn’t take his eyes off of the blonde.

“Keep a close eye on him,” he murmurs, standing. Stan nods, his piercing blue eyes sharp. 

Stan was the only human allowed to live within the kingdom of the Elves. Orphaned at a young age, Elf Prince Kyle had found him and brought him in, keeping his stomach full and his body warm against the harsh winters. In return, Stan trained to be the royal Elf’s royal warrior, soon known to be one of the most dangerous humans alive.

High Elf King Kyle walks towards the cloaked prince, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Who may you be?” he demands. Without saying a word, Prince Kenny removes his hood, his dark blue eyes meeting a forest green. High Elf King Kyle frowns, his expression darkening. “What brings you to my kingdom, Prince Kenny? If I’m not mistaken, the war between the Elven Kingdom and Kupa Keep is ongoing. What makes you think you are welcomed in my home?” Stan grips his double bladed sword, ready to attack on his king’s demand.

“I come bearing news,” the prince repeats. 

“What kind of news?” the king asks suspiciously.

“Princess (Y/N) has been found.”


	3. A/N

Hey guys! Very long time, no see! I apologize about that. However, I come bearing news. I opened up a Discord server specifically for my fics, so feel free to join! We're cool, I swear. 

https://discord.gg/7HePKmV

See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe to receive notifications on updates!


End file.
